


Together

by quintislover



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintislover/pseuds/quintislover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team work on a case that could affect Toby and Happy's personal lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Mornings

A warm ray of bright morning light bled through the curtains in Happy's room. It had been a month since they started living together but Toby still thought of it as Happy's room.

Toby yawned and stretched, and looked to his right. He also wasn't used to waking up each morning to the sight of her next to him.

She was still sleeping so Toby decided to make her breakfast. But first, he would lie down and revel in the warmth of being here with her.

Toby had never seen Happy look so peaceful. There were no distress markers on her face and her lips were turned up slightly. She must be having a good dream. Her eyelids fluttered as she started waking up. 

Toby ran his fingers down the length of her arm and she smiled and opened her eyes. "Have you been watching me sleep?" She asked softly.

Toby smiled, "It wasn't as creepy as it sounds. I wanted to make you breakfast but I couldn't bring myself to leave you."

Happy smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, morning breath be damned. "You make breakfast, I'll make coffee. We should probably get to the garage."


	2. Chapter 2

It had also been a month of pretending. They had decided to hide their relationship from their friends for the simple reason of privacy. Once the team knew, Sly would draw up multiple algorithms determining the length of their relationship, Walter would be awkward around them and worry that their private lives may compromise their business lives, Paige would constantly make sure they were happy and Cabe. . . Well Cabe would probably not react much aside from a well - wishing and congratulations. 

So each morning they came into work separately and at different times, hoping to fool the geniuses and for a while it had seemed to be working.

That morning, however, they came in together. Paige was the first to notice. She smiled and approached them. "Good morning, guys. Sleep well?"

"Excuse me?" Toby sputtered.

"Well since you two are now dating, i assumed. . ."

Happy rolled her eyes. "We're not a couple." She said.

"Why would you think that?" Toby mused, "It's not like we have chemistry or anything," he smiled down at Happy.

"Okay," Paige sang, but still smiled.

The couple made their way to Happy's desk. 

"Happy. Don't you think it would be easier for everyone if we just told the team?" Toby asked, exasperated.

"No. No we can't tell them yet. You know how they'll react." Happy replied.

"Surely it can't be that bad," Toby mused. "Don't you want to be able to be with me and not worry who sees? We've hidden this for too long. Soon they will find out and then they'll just be mad at us for hiding it for this long."

"Alright," Happy gave in. "We can tell them. Just not now. After the case." 

Toby smiled. "After the case it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Toby, be careful. The security guards are armed." Happy whispered into the earpiece. They were in Texas, on a case, and Toby had to seduce a woman to get her to the garage for Scorpion to interview. Walter said it was the only way and the whole team trusted him. Including Happy, although now she was wondering if it really was such a good idea. 

"Always am, Hap," he spoke softly, as so not to draw attention to himself. He was at the annual Smith art museum, and the famous painter - Mr Riley Smith's daughter was the woman Toby was sent for. Riley Smith had been forging paintings for years and the team had recently discovered his whereabouts. Rachel could help them by giving them details about her father's forgeries.

Happy, Paige and Sly were sitting outside the Smith mansion in the van, watching the camera feed. Walter and Cabe were inside, watching Toby in case anything went wrong. 

Toby walked up to Rachel Smith. With a smile he sat down and through the comm, Happy heard him start talking to her. 

She had to admit, he was smooth.

Within minutes, Rachel was suggesting they leave. Happy saw Walter and Cabe casting worried glances at each other. They hadn't planned for that. She was supposed to come to the garage.

Toby winked. "You're eager. I like that. I have a place we can go to. It's much more. . . private."

"Let me finish my drink, then we can go," she whispered. Happy ground her teeth. This woman was irritating her. 

"Why don't you take a breath, Happy?" Paige suggested. "I'll take over from here." Happy nodded. Paige sat down in front of the laptop and put Happy's earpiece in her ear. "Okay, Toby, now you're going to have to. . ."

Paige's voice faded away the further Happy walked from the van. She could see through the windows of the mansion. Toby was leaning into Rachel and she was touching his arm and laughing. Her blood boiled. Even though she knew Toby meant no harm and was only trying to help with the case it didn't exactly feel good watching your boyfriend flirt with another woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel laughed again and shifted even closer to Toby. Her pupils were dilated and her body language screamed desperation. Honestly, she wasn't even that pretty. Toby would much rather have Happy sitting across from him, laughing.

Rachel was still laughing. Toby couldn't even remember what he had said to make her laugh. He looked out the window and saw Happy frozen, staring at them. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to Rachel. He took the drink out of her hand and took her hand in his. "Let's leave," he suggested.

She purred and got up to leave with Toby. He led her outside to a Ferrari on loan from Homeland. He needed to impress her; she seemed very materialistic. 

"Nice car," she observed. 

"What, this old thing?" Rachel laughed and Toby steeled himself. He just had to drive her to the garage and he would be done with this charade. The team's van was still in the parking lot, but they were to drive in front of Toby to the garage.

After helping her into the car, Toby buckled himself in and put the key into the ignition. Just as he was about to start the car, his passenger grabbed his face and started kissing him. He froze, his eyes wide open and saw Happy watching them. She looked murderous. Toby quickly regained his composure and pushed Rachel back. She looked disappointed. 

"Let's save that for later," Toby's voice shook. He started the car and nearly forgot to wait for the van to pull in front of him, in his hurry to get away from the mansion. He needed to talk to Happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy was going to kill that girl. And Toby. And Walter. This was all Walter's idea. Yes, she would start with Rachel and then go onto Walter. She would leave Toby for last. He was definitely going to feel the most pain.  

"Happy?" Paige interrupted her murderous thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I just saw my boyfriend kiss another woman. I'm fine." Happy said sarcastically.

Paige sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Happy. No one knew Rachel was going to do that. As soon as we get to the garage, you and Toby can leave if you wish. We'll interview her."

"No," Happy sighed. "We can't allow our personal lives to affect our professional lives. We can talk later." 

Paige looked impressed. "That would be the mature decision." She agreed. 

So, it seemed Toby would live for a few more hours. Fine. It only gave Happy more time to determine how he would die. Or, more realistically, be punished.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they got to the garage, Happy had calmed down ever so slightly. She had decided not to kill Toby (because without him, who would make her his speciality - omelets?) or anyone else (because not even Happy could make orange jumpsuits work.)

She hoped Rachel didn't suspect anything. Once Toby and her pulled up to the garage, Toby would convince her to let them interview her. They couldn't have her panicking and calling the police and Scorpion certainly couldn't deal with a kidnapping case right now. 

Once inside Happy decided to keep herself busy as so not to throttle the lead in their case. She put on her welder's helmet and apron and started cutting scrap metal with her blowtorch. She couldn't help thinking about Toby - he would definitely have a joke ready about her favourite tool. 

She heard the heavy metal door open and saw Toby leading Rachel inside. Happy pretended not to notice and went on with her work. She heard Toby tell Rachel about why she was really here. Happy suspected her to freak out - she seemed the brattish type. Instead, she agreed to help their case in any way possible. 

"Right," Happy heard Toby laugh, "that will make things much easier. Why don't you follow me. . ." Toby led her to the newly built in conference room. Cabe had insisted they install one to formally conduct their business in. He was right, it would come in handy. 

As Toby passed her, he avoided her gaze. He obviously didn't have an explanation as to what happened and that made Happy's blood boil a little bit hotter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright," Toby said to Rachel with a laugh, "that will make things much easier." Rachel smirked and touched his arm lightly. "Why don't you follow me to the conference area, I'll be right in and we can begin with the interview."

As he led her to the conference room, he saw Happy welding metal with a blowtorch. This was never a good sign - she only ever pulled it out when she was angry. Which she had every right to be. What was Toby going to tell her?

He didn't even have it in him to joke about her blowtorch. He knew she loved it.

Once Rachel was seated in the conference room Toby turned to Paige, who was standing next to him. "She's angry." Paige mused. "What are you going to say to her?"

Toby sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."  
"Well," Paige patted him on the shoulder. "There's always the truth. Go take care of the interview and talk to her after. Toby nodded and entered the room. 

He noticed the glass was one - sided, something he had failed to notice before.   
"Hello there, handsome," Rachel purred and Toby found himself bored. He was tired of this act. "Look," he said. "Let's just get this interview over with and we can talk after that. Okay?" Rachel pouted but nodded. "Have you ever seen your father paint a duplicate painting?"


	8. Chapter 8

Happy decided to watch the interview. If that Rachel girl got a little too close for her liking, she could always step in and teach her a lesson. Happy had no qualms about fighting girls. She also had no qualms for breaking someone's nose.

Toby and Rachel both seemed to be relaxed. She knew she could hear and see them, but they couldn't see her. And Happy preferred it that way.

"You mean van Gogh's Starry Night? Well,  the guy has class. And he'd certainly have to be talented to pull it off." Happy heard Toby admit. Then Rachel said something about her father not being the only talented one in the family. Toby looked uncomfortable. That's it, Happy decided. 

Right before Happy stormed into the conference room, she heard Toby start to speak. "Listen, Rachel. I'm flattered." He walked out and pulled Happy into the room.

"But this right here is Happy. She's my girlfriend, Rachel and I love her. So sorry, but I'm not interested."

By this point Happy's blush was darker than her jeans. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever," she said.

"Guys, I'll take over here." Paige entered the room. Cabe and Walt are here and I think they want to speak with you." 

Toby gulped. He took Happy's hand and led her to the kitchen where Cabe, Walter and Sly were standing. 

Cabe saw them first. "Hey, guys. I think we need to talk." Walter nodded and Sly shifted on his feet. "We've all noticed how much closer you two have been lately," Walter said.

But Toby interrupted him. "We were going to tell you after the case," he said quickly.   
"Even so, we were worried that your recent romantic development might compromise your professionalism. We cannot work effectively as a team if one or two of our own aren't working at 100% capacity.

"Don't worry," Happy reassured him. "We'll be the epitome of professional partners. Right, Toby?" Happy smiled up at Toby, and he smiled. "Right." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy, about the kiss. . ." Toby started. 

"We don't have to talk about it. I trust you enough to let you make decisions for yourself. You were helping with the case and it wasn't you that initiated the kiss. She did. So really, there's nothing to talk about." Happy surprised even herself at her response but after she said it she realised how true it was. She did trust Toby - with her life. And she knew he would never hurt her.

Toby grinned. "Does that mean I get to kiss other girls too?" 

Happy punched his arm lightly (he winced anyway.) "Watch yourself,  Doc." But she was laughing too. 

"Is that," Toby gasped, "jealousy I'm picking up from our very own Happy Quinn?" Toby's snarky tone was cut off by Happy, who wrestled him to the ground. "Don't be a smartass," she laughed. 

Toby raised his eyebrows. "I'd psychoanalyse you much more often if this would be your reaction each time."

Happy quickly realised how compromising her position was and stood up. She offered to help Toby, but instead he pulled her down next to him. 

"Honestly, Happy. I want you to know that you're the only girl I ever want to be with." All the amusement had left Toby's face and his eyes were suddenly serious. "You know that, right?"

Happy nodded and not for the first time, she wished she was as good with words as he was. Instead she leaned over and kissed him lightly. 

Right at that moment, Rachel and Paige passed them, obviously done with their interview. Rachel coughed loudly and Happy jumped up. Toby stayed seated on the floor and smirked at Rachel. "Nice meeting you," he called. Rachel huffed and walked out of the garage. Happy started giggling, then Toby started chuckling and it wasn't long before Paige joined in on the laughter. 

"What are we going to do with them?" Cabe asked Walter, smiling and shaking his head.

"I don't know," Walter replied. He couldn't seem to avert his eyes from Paige's bright smile. "But I'm sure we'll be fine."


End file.
